


Life Is Sweet As Dessert With You In It

by hailmary_yramliah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mafia Bucky, baker reader, chubby bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailmary_yramliah/pseuds/hailmary_yramliah
Summary: James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes, also known as ‘The Brute’, runs this city, meaning that you’re already his to begin with. But what happens when he takes an interest in you after visiting your bakery? You know who he is and what he does but will his convincing that he’s falling hard and fast for you be enough to give in?Updates are every Monday and Wednesday! (This series is complete)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning, Mr. Barnes.” A young woman chirped from her library.

“How are you, Mr. Barnes?” An older man spoke as Bucky passed by him on the public bench, reading a newspaper.

“Beautiful weather, isn’t it Mr. Barnes?” A police officer greeted him as he was putting cuffs on a drug dealer with drugs in his possession.

“Good day, Mr. Barnes.” The drug dealer had greeted too, before being pushed into the cop car.

Every person he passes on the sidewalk always greeted him as such, being formal and giving a curt nod, to acknowledge his presence. He loved it. He loved how he can get anyone to follow him whether it’s residents, politicians, and police officers. He loved to run a town that was practically his where he could do crimes without anyone batting an eye. Oh how he loved being a ruthless man who makes his riches on corruption, protection, and other illegal business.

Currently he was heading to a small bakery, Sweet Treats, to offer his services. He wasn’t sure who the owner was but he was sure glad to learn that there was a business for he always loved to eat. Upon entering the small bakery, you were busy making muffins when the small bell attached to your door rang. You looked up, wiping at your face with your wrist, not noticing that you smeared flour on it.

“Morning, Mr. Barnes. How are you today?” You asked, trying not to let venom drip in your tone. You nearly wanted to gag because of it since you always hated Bucky. Now he was in your bakery and you wanted to know why, you hoped that it was just to buy an item that he’ll make a quick in and out trip for. He lightly smiled at you, not wanting to tell you that you have flour caking your skin.

“Ah, so you’re the owner of this quaint business, YN. And please, call me Bucky.” He greeted you. You were glad that the counter separated the distance between you because you couldn’t handle his presence. “And I’m doing fine. I just wanted to talk to you about business.”

You knew where this was going. He was going to ask if you wanted his protection. “Mr. Barnes-I mean Bucky, as much as you like to protect people with your  _ services _ , my business doesn’t need protecting. Now will you be ordering anything or could you please see your way out?” You were now annoyed by his appearance and you weren’t afraid to show it. Bucky looked at you, slightly surprised that you wouldn’t give in to him.

“You sure, sweetcheeks? It’s a one time offer and I’m telling you now that this city ain’t safe unless I’m protecting it.” You stopped mixing your muffin mixture to get a good look at him. You were glaring but you noticed that over the years of living in this town, the ruthless James Barnes started getting soft in the middle but his blue cold eyes stayed the same as before. You also hated how he referred to you with a pet name instead of your real name.

“I’m sure, Bucky. If I needed protection, I would let the police do that instead of you goons.” He nearly chuckled at you but shook off what he would say. This was the first time in a long time that someone who “belonged” to him was ever fighting back. Normally he would scare the person into getting his respect, but for you, he sort of liked your feistiness.

“Alright doll, I’ll be out of your hair then. But before I go, can you pack me one of those muffins to go?” He immediately reached in for his wallet to pay while you listened. Upon walking away to get a small bag for it, Bucky was busy observing your ass.

“Would you like the chocolate chip, blueberry, or chocolate banana?” You asked, not noticing his stares.

“One of each.” He replied. You then walked to the register, giving him the items and his total.

“That’ll be $9.97.” Bucky handed you a crisp one-hundred dollar bill, making you groan internally since you didn’t have enough change for it in your drawer. 

Though, what he said to you was unexpected. “Keep that change doll. Have a nice one.” He grabbed the muffins and before he left your bakery he spoke once more. “Also, you got some flour on your face. Just letting you know.” And then he left while you felt embarrassed and shocked with the bill in your hand. 

-

As Bucky made his way to his office, he was met by two of his men, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson.

“Hey, Buck. Where have you been?” Sam questioned, following Bucky inside his office along with Steve.

“He went to talk to YN, the owner of Sweet Treats.” Steve replied, answering his friend’s question. “And about that, did she ask for protection?” He asked, looking at his best friend eating your chocolate chip muffin.

“Here.” He pushed forward the bag and offered both men the sweet treat which they hesitantly took. “She told me no.”

As they all ate into the food, they were amazed by how good it tasted. The muffin was soft and sweet and they all took a moment to finish it before speaking up.

“Wow, these are really good.” Steve pointed to his stuffed mouth as he chewed on the blueberry muffin. “But do you want us to destroy the business? I kind of don’t want to…” He said hesitantly, knowing that if people denied to buy Bucky’s protection, their business will be destroyed so that they have no choice but to get it.

Bucky shook his head vigorously. “Oh god no! Even if YN didn’t buy it, I want you both to make sure nothing happens to her bakery. I enjoy her treats.” He couldn’t get the taste of your muffin out of his mind and wouldn’t want anything to happen to you or the business since he liked it alot.

Sam and Steve gave each other a look which Bucky caught on. “What?” He inquired with a quirk of his brow.

“Don’t know, boss. Just… you became soft all of a sudden.” Sam laughed to himself. “The Brute being all delicate doesn’t look good on you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes playfully. “Well in that case, get to work! Both of you! We still got a business going and it isn’t going to run itself. Here, deal with this guy.” He began all serious again, tossing a file to the men with a picture of an older man. “He hasn’t paid for protection in the past two months. If he doesn’t have the money, shoot him and take what you can.” Sam takes the file while Steve takes his gun to check if he has bullets in the clip.

“You got it boss.” They both mumbled before leaving the office.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, while you had an influx of customers ordering cookies, cakes, and other desserts, Bucky found a time to visit your bakery again despite you not wanting anything to do with him.

Upon entering, you were too busy to notice his appearance while you and your other workers scramble to charge customers, make the desserts, and package them to give. That was until your customers started moving away to make room for Bucky to head to the counter, as if he had a disease that they wanted to avoid. The bakery became quiet, making you confused as you needed to see what the commotion was.

“Hey sugar.” Bucky greeted from the counter, gathering you and your workers attention. Your friend and employer, Dot, nudged you as she ogled Bucky.

“YN, oh god he’s even more handsome in person!” She squealed to you, despite him being a frightening mafia boss who could kill you and anybody in your bakery in an instance. You rolled your eyes at her before walking towards where he was.

“How may I help you, Bucky?” You asked in a serious tone, crossing your arms across your chest. Bucky was about to speak before he looked back to see all the customers anticipating what he had to say.

“Could you all leave us?” He requested, watching as the customers all started talking to one another in order to appease the silence. He then turned back to you with a playful smile adorning his face. “What do you recommend for today, honey?” He questioned, then sent a wink behind you, making Dot almost faint.

“We just made some cake and we’re making new batches of cookies if you would like to try? I would also appreciate it if you don’t flirt with my employees.” You whispered the last part, making the smile on Bucky’s face bigger.

“Why not? You jealous doll?” He laughed, then making his way to the bakery display case window to see his choices. “I’ll take 3 sugar cookies and a slice of red velvet.” You motioned for Dot to help you out which she was more than eager to do.

“How are you, Mr. Barnes? My name’s Dot.” She introduced flirtatiously as she packaged the desserts. Bucky started to strike up a conversation with her while you went to charge Bucky for the food.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Dot. It seems the owner doesn’t like me.” He laughed, making Dot join in with a whisper.

“Yeah, I guess she doesn’t. She usually isn’t like this though.” Dot handed off the goodies to you to which you charged up.

“Your total is $11.32.” You spoke, not knowing what Bucky and Dot discussed. Bucky handed you another one-hundred dollar bill to which you denied this time by holding your hand up.

“Sorry Mr. Barnes, I can’t accept this.” He frowned at you, still trying to hand it.

“How come doll? I’m just trying to help out your business.” You shook your head, not wanting to accept his generous amount. Dot and nearly everyone else looked at you like you were crazy. Bucky then sighed, pretending to put the money back before taking his black card.

You took the hefty card and swiped, feeling satisfied that you were able to tell him off. Just as you gave the card and receipt, Bucky tucked the bill into your tip jar before taking his food and leaving.

“See you later doll.” Dot waved eagerly, thinking that he was addressing her until he acknowledged her. “Oh, and nice to meet you, Dot.” You almost laughed when Dot screamed a loud ‘what!?’ in exasperation. She felt embarrassed and buried herself in her work.

“How come you get all of his attention?” She grumbled while you got back to serving customers.

“Don’t know. It’s not like I want it anyways.”

-

Bucky happily munched on the sugar cookies as his men were beating up a guy strapped to a chair. The man had tried to create a group that would rebel against Bucky and take him down from his reign of power in the city. What he should have known was that nearly most of the city people would be against the idea of taking him down due to Bucky’s power reaching as far as the police. He made every single person as his puppet while he played them on their strings.

“You really think you could take me down?” Bucky snorted, dusting the cookie crumbs off his clothes, especially near his rounded stomach. He then made his way to the bruised man, pulling at his hair to make him look at his face. “You’re fucking stupid.”

He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned to Sam who motioned a swipe on his lips. “You got a little something here.” Bucky wiped at his mouth, getting rid of the rest of the crumbs before looking back at the man. He punched him roughly, fucking up his nose.

“Agh!” The man yelled in pain. “You broke my nose!”

“You should get more than a broken nose! But I’ll let you give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here.” Bucky showed off his firearm in his holster by pushing aside his suit jacket. The man only laughed darkly at him, spitting blood at his face.

“I’ll give you a reason you should kill me.”

“Oh I would love to hear it. Do tell.” He demanded with a grit in his teeth, he had now taken his gun and placed it under the man’s chin, lightly pressing the trigger.

“If you don’t, I’ll find that little bitch that makes your cock hard and blows her brains out.” He looked at Bucky straight in the eye. “And don’t think you’re playing dumb. I’ve seen how you look at her-” Before the man could keep talking, a loud bang caused Steve and Sam to blink as Bucky blew the guy’s brains out.

“Ain’t nobody touching her!” He yelled at the corpse, tucked in his gun and walked away. “Dispose of the body. I’m going back to my office.” He grunted, suddenly frustrated to hear how the man spoke disgustingly of you. It made the blood in Bucky’s veins boil.

Sam and Steve didn’t say a word as they diligently worked together to carry the body away. Bucky talked to himself all the way towards his office, saying that you didn’t have any effect on him or his body or that he didn’t like you like that, only being kind to you since he wanted to be a good friend.

“I don’t like her.” He growled lowly but deep inside that cold heart of his, it knew that he was lying. Bucky just hasn’t realized it that the sweet girl, just like her desserts, could break down the rough interior of The Brute. But was he or you willing to give in to that?


	3. Chapter 3

The days after Bucky killed the man who threatened you, Bucky started to change both mentally and physically. He had become more protective and started to visit your bakery everyday, making sure that you were okay while indulging in a treat while also gaining a couple of pounds around his stomach because of it.

The conversation between the two of you was minimal and neutral but at this point, you became used to a routine whenever Bucky came. You would give him your newest dessert: a doughnut, or a slice of pie, or whatever Bucky desired. Then he would pay you with his card along with a generous tip.

Today had marked the second week of Bucky visiting your bakery and while you still didn’t like him, you became fond of his presence. He would of course make flirty comments with you while you ignored but you appreciated him for the fact that he became a regular at your shop.

It happened to only be you and Bucky at the shop during this hour in the afternoon but you were content, you gave the rest of your employees the day off since they had worked hard last night to prepare hundreds of cupcakes and a large cake for a wedding.

“Hey, darling. What’s the special today?” He asked, leaning on the counter as smoothly as he could. You softly smiled at him, putting up a finger to indicate ‘one moment’ before walking to your display and grabbing at a cherry pie you freshly baked. Bucky took a whiff of the pie and nearly drooled by how good it smelled.

“Made this today, hun. Would you like one?” You didn’t catch on to your new nickname for Bucky but it seemed that he did. 

He smirked at you while biting his lips. “Sure doll. I’d like a slice. Also you like me being here? You didn’t call me Bucky this time.” He teased you. You were busy cutting the pie but didn’t recall what he meant, and when you tried to think, you accidentally nicked at your finger.

“Crap!” You yelped, putting down the knife while grabbing your now bloody finger. Bucky was startled and frantically began to ask if you were okay, you assured him you were fine and ran your finger under some cold water. “I-I’m fine. I’m fine, Bucky.” You looked back at your pie which was covered in blood, making you disappointed that you had to throw a perfectly good pie away.

Seconds after, you didn’t realize that a hand was softly gripping your injured one and when you looked over your shoulder, Bucky had come behind the counter to assist you. “At least you didn’t cut your finger off.” He mumbled softly, reaching nearby to grab you a towel of some sort to wrap and apply pressure. He took your hand in his and covered it up before searching for a first aid kit which he found behind you.

“It’s your fault.” You laughed lightly, trying to ease the mood. “You got me distracted with your words.” He had now put a bandage on your finger and looked up at you.

“Not because of my face?” He wiggled his eyebrows and you retracted your hand, rolling your eyes at him. You then led Bucky back to the other side of the counter while you threw the pie away, offering him something else to thank him for his help and as a way to make up for your ruined specialty. Though, he had something in mind. “How about as a way of thanking me, I take you on a date?”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, his eyes widened. He didn’t expect to say it out loud, considering he was a ruthless mafia boss. But he did and he couldn’t begin to explain where the idea came from. Was he starting to like you?

On the other hand, you were surprised at his request. Your breathing hitched as you looked at Bucky who had turned away from your face, afraid to hear what you had to say or your expression. It was ironic to see him act such a way. “I-I…”

“It’s okay if not. I don’t actually know why I said that.” He chuckled nervously while rubbing at the back of his neck. He was about to leave because he wanted to get out of such an awkward situation, not thinking of getting a dessert when you abruptly stopped him from leaving.

“Wait!” You called out loud, making Bucky halt at your door.

“Yeah?” He turned to you, his eyes searching yours as you took a deep breath and briefly closed your eyes.

“Sure. I get off at seven. Pick me up here?” You asked softly, looking at him. Bucky’s heart fluttered when he heard you. He eagerly nodded his head, acting like a total kid because of it.

“Sure thing, doll. I’ll see you later then.” He then left, making his way back to his office where Steve and Sam had waited for him so they could be given a task.

-

“What took you so long?” Sam asked annoyed as Bucky made his way to his chair. Bucky had a dumb smile on his face that made Steve question him.

“And what’s with your smile? Something wrong with you? Did you kill someone?”

Bucky scoffed, leaning forward in his chair so he could tell his friends. “It’s even better than that. I got a date with YN later tonight.” Sam snorted out loud, getting out of his serious pose before asking his boss if he was serious. “Yeah! Of course I’m serious. Why would I be joking?”

Sam had since wiped some tears produced from his eyes and shrugged. “I just didn’t think she would go out with you. I thought she hated you because of what you do and you’re becoming soft all of a sudden.” He pointed out. He then proceeded to look at the blonde beside him. “See? I knew he was becoming infatuated with her.” Steve groaned before pulling some money out to hand to Sam. Sam was happy, accepting all the crumpled bills that Bucky questioned about.

“What’s this? What’s going on?” He motioned between the two of them as Steve explained.

“We made a bet on whether you like YN or not. Sam said you did and I said you didn’t.” He then cursed under his breath after losing fifty-dollars.

“We determined who won when you asked YN out. Which you did! Now I’m rich.” Sam laughed, showing off his earned money and rubbing it in Steve’s face. Steve and Bucky groaned but allowed Sam his victory dance which consisted of a cartwheel and random moves. “I won. I won. I won.” He repeated like a mantra as he passed between looking at Steve and Bucky.

“You both are idiots.” Bucky spoke. “Let’s get back to business now. We got a lot to take care of.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

By six forty-five, you were already done cleaning and just needed to lock up the place. You hang your apron with the others before grabbing your keys to lock the bakery with the song,  _ Just Dance _ by Lady Gaga, playing as background noise by your speaker.

You were sort of nervous yet excited at your date with Bucky. You couldn’t stop thinking about it even when you distracted yourself with baking and random dancing to music that shuffled and as you had your doubts about being with him, you came to your senses that one date with Bucky couldn’t be very bad.

Finally locking your shop door, you were about to go back in until you dropped your keys. You were about to reach for it until you felt a black sack on your head, making you scream loudly for help. “Help! Help! He-” A hand clasped around your mouth to muffle your scream and you were being dragged somewhere, possibly to a car. You were panicking badly and without your sight, you did your best to fight back by thrashing your arms at the perpetrator.

“Stop fucking moving!” A deep voice demanded while readjusting their hold so their muscular body could wrap around yours, restraining your arms. You were suddenly tossed like a raggedy doll into a car before hearing the door closed. Someone else had been inside with you as you could feel them tie you up with zip ties while they held you down.

“Get off of me! Fuck off!” You yelled loudly, suddenly you felt a punch to your face and you stopped, groaning at the pain you felt at your cheek. You spit out some blood onto the bag on your head and the energy you used to help get you out of the situation has been drained.

“Inject her.” You heard the deep voice say and you tried to refuse until you felt a needle enter your leg, making you sleepy. The last words you heard was about how your kidnapper would kill Bucky.

-

Bucky made his way to your shop in his Audi, excited to pick you up. He noticed that the light was still on and he frowned, getting out of his car to head to your shop. Upon trying to open it, it was locked. “The hell?” He tried twisting the knob again until his foot kicked at something. He looked down to see the shop keys. He picked them up and opened the door, suddenly hearing music playing.

“YN?” He called out, wondering where you were. He peered at the counter and didn’t see you. He then went behind it, going inside the kitchen to call for you again, but there was no response.

“Hm… that’s weird.” He whispered to himself. He walked towards your speaker and noticed that your phone was beside it. He picked it up, seeing a picture of you smiling beautifully. His heart gushed at the photo and he carefully placed it down. Suddenly he heard his own phone ringing and he dug into his pocket to answer it.

It was Steve. “Hey man, what’s wro-”

“It’s Brock! He-oh shit it’s bad, Bucky!” Steve yelled into the phone. Bucky didn’t understand what he meant but Steve said that he’ll send him the information. He then hung up and Bucky received five text messages, three were pictures, one was a video, and the last was a forwarded text that gave a location.

Bucky’s heart dropped as he looked at the messages. The pictures showed you tied up to a chair with a gag wrapped around your mouth, your face all bloody and bruised, and some type of timer strapped to your chest. The video showed a mysterious masked figure waving at the camera with a knife before heading to you and holding it at your neck, making you tense up. Then with the location, he clicked on it, taking him to the map app that showed an abandoned warehouse where he used to do arms dealing business. 

He called back Steve frantically, telling him to go to the location along with Sam and making sure they had weapons. Steve affirmed that was already on the way and notified the police about it who would help out. Bucky ran out of your shop and went back to his car, getting inside and accelerating on the gas because he couldn’t dare see you get hurt.

“Fuck!” He yelled out loud, slamming at his steering wheel as he thought more about what Brock could be doing to you. “I will fucking cut his throat for touching you.”

-

As soon as Bucky pulled up to the warehouse with Sam and Steve, they all joined together to discuss what the plan was. Steve had opened the trunk of his car, showing off all the guns he had while Bucky did the same, uncovering the storage of his car and pulling out his set of weapons.

“This ain’t the time to fuck with my girl.” He grumbled, attaching the weapons to him and making sure he had enough ammo for each one. He hoped that police would come soon so they could help out but right now, he had no choice but to save you before Brock kills you.

“Okay… ready to go in?” Sam questioned, slowly making his way inside the dark warehouse with guns pointed. Steve followed behind, ready to cover and to also help out Bucky.

“I can see why Bucky likes you.” Brock whispered as he licks the blood dripping from your cheek after cutting it. You flinched but he kept running his mouth. “Though, it’s funny. I thought The Brute was incapable of loving someone since he’s a killer. But there he was, falling for you and it gave me the perfect opportunity to take away something that meant a lot to him just as he took something meaningful of mine.

“En hats dat?” You asked, trying to speak. Brock ripped off your gag, letting it rest at your neck. “And what’s that?” You repeated.

“Everything! He brainwashed the city. Now everyone is listening to him like a king and that’s what I want! You know… just a couple of weeks ago he killed my brother after he wanted to rebel.” You were pitiful of Brock for a moment until you listened to his intentions of kidnapping you away. He was power hungry, wanting the same type of power Bucky had on a huge city.

“Fuck you, you sadistic prick.” You spat. Brock laughed then stopped, proceeding to slap you roughly on the face. The sound of the smack bounced off the walls and Bucky, Steve, and Sam heard, quickly hiding behind what they could as they observed the scene that was happening.

“You know, Bucky doesn’t actually like you.” Brock commented. You frowned, your cheek burning from when his hand met your flesh. “He was only interested in you for those desserts. Maybe I shouldn’t have kidnapped you because you’ll be doing me a favor in getting him diabetes and letting him die by an overdose of sugar.” Brock proceeded to cackle out loud at his words, making you wince at his words. That definitely was not what was intended when you gave him your sweets and it never crossed your mind that you would want to kill him by sugar.

Shifting uncomfortable in his spot, Bucky felt hurt to hear Brock say such stuff. He knew he had gained weight and while it didn’t really bother him until this moment, he felt self-conscious about his body and what you might think of it.

“Don’t let him get in your head, boss.” Steve whispered. He then waited for Sam’s signal who was able to have a good look at the man and you. Steve raised his gun, holding tightly just like Sam and Bucky had.

“Maybe I’ll have my own fun killing Bucky. I know he’ll be looking for you since I gave him the location to his little princess. What’s not to say he’s here now?” Sam saw as Brock looked to where he hid and he slightly panicked, moving his body to be covered by the box. “Then it will be a two for one when you blow up to bits by the bomb I have strapped to you. Once the two of you are dead, the city will have no choice but be under my rule!” As soon as Bucky heard that, he suddenly realized the timer that was on your chest in the picture. He had given you an hour before it would detonate.

Brock was stalking towards where Bucky and his friends hid. You screamed out loud, alerting them that he was coming towards them even if it was risky. Brock looked back at you, growling, which was his mistake when he turned because as he looked again, four guns were pointed at his face.

“Brock Rumlow.” Bucky greeted slowly under his breath, pointing his two guns directly at his head. Brock wasn’t stupid. He knew he would get shot by them in no time so he raised his hands, making sure to drop the knife he held.

“You got me.” He laughed. “You heard the things I said about you, pudgy Bucky? You aren’t so brute as you were anymore.” Sam branched off from pointing his gun at him before making his way to you, wanting to help you get out of the bomb which had two and a half minutes left. Surprisingly, your face showed calm but on the inside you were on the verge of crying.

“Hey YN, it’s okay. We got you. I’m going to deactivate this bomb.” Sam assured you, looking at the wire work. He cursed at himself since he didn’t have any tools with him but he did what he could to look around for anything to cut with.

“You’re brother died an idiot just like you will.” Bucky spat. “I don’t know what to do with you now, kill you or turn you over to the cops?” Brock played the game, moving forward so that the pointed guns touched him at his head.

“Shoot me. I dare you. Let YN see how you operate. Show to me that you’re still the Bucky Barnes that I know. The Brute.” Bucky seemed to have enough of his talking. He cocked his guns but suddenly a loud gunshot made the man fall to the ground in a slump. Steve put down his gun, completely done with his shit.

Bucky looked at Brock’s dead body then to his friend who looked unfazed. “He talks too much.” Steve simply replied before running off to help assist Sam. Bucky followed too, noticing that the timer was at thirty seconds remaining and tears were escaping the corners of your eyes.

“Hey doll, listen to me. We’re going to get you out. I’m so sorry YN. I promise you’ll be okay.” Bucky assured you, caressing softly at your cheek. You leaned into his touch when Steve broke off your restraints. Yet, Sam was still working on the bomb, making everyone panic.

“I-I’m so sor-sorry.” You hiccupped, your vision was getting blurred. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. It’s my fault.” Bucky noticed that Sam looked up at him, shaking his head as the time was already at ten seconds. There was no way to save you.

“Doll. I love you.” Bucky admitted. He kissed you softly before you pushed him away roughly on his chest.

“Go! It’s okay Bucky. Save yourself… I love you too.”

3…

2…

1…


	5. Chapter 5

Steve and Sam ran to save themselves while dragging Bucky with them who refused to leave your side. If you were going to die, he was going to die with you.

But as the timer ticked down it’s final numbers until hitting zero, they thought something would occur but nothing happened. The confusion on all of your faces appeared. In fact, the bomb was just a dummy one that Brock had created to give the illusion to make the event more devastating. As the timer turned off, Bucky ran towards you and held you close to his chest.

“YN! Fuck, you’re alive. Fuck.” He sobbed as you did too. You were now standing on wobbly legs, thankful that Bucky was holding you up. You wrapped your arms around his soft middle before pulling away.

“I-What happened?” You asked. “Why didn’t it go off?”

Steve answered up for Bucky. “We should’ve known Brock was stupid as his brother, the bomb was fake.” He told you. Bucky then wrapped his arm around you, guiding you outside. You snuggled close to his warm chest.

“Did you hear what Brock said? I-None of it is true, let’s be clear on that. I-I don’t want to kill you, Bucky.” You whimpered as soon as you got outside. Police had arrived already with Sam and Steve announcing that you were okay and they could return. Bucky ignored everyone and let you in his car where he would take care of you at his home. He drove off, thankful that the bomb didn’t go off. Though, it was still strapped to your chest, making him worry.

“I know, baby girl. Let’s just go home and I’ll take care of you. I-fuck I’m really sorry. None of this was ever supposed to happen and I told my men to watch over you-”

“Wait? But I didn’t buy your protection.” You intervened, raising an eyebrow at him. Bucky’s face felt hot as he admitted the truth to you.

“Yeah, you didn’t but I might’ve told my men to make sure nothing happens to your business.” You laughed, suddenly wincing in pain as you forgot that you were beaten in your face. You put down the sun visor to look into the small mirror as you could see dried up blood and bruises littering your face. “Does it hurt?” He asked.

“A little. Though, I think I look pretty bad ass with this. What do you think?” You proceeded to laugh again, holding back your pain as Bucky shook his head playfully at you.

“You were always bad ass the moment I met you. The day when we first met and you were feisty, in all honesty I was shocked because nobody ever talked to me that way so I kind of liked it.” Bucky soon pulled into a large house that made you gasp. The two of you leave his car and he leads you inside, being greeted with a house maid.

“Mr. Barnes, welcome home.” Martha greeted before looking at you and gasping. “Oh let me help you out dear!” She grabbed your arm and led you to the bathroom so you could get patched up. “How dare you get her in your business, Mr. Barnes!” She yelled out loud as she was out of sight.

Bucky nodded, agreeing with her words. He made his way to the kitchen to grab a pamphlet of an chinese restaurant he liked. He ordered delivery and hoped that you would join him with dinner as he makes up for the date he missed and for what happened moments earlier. You came out of the bathroom with a small bandage on your cheek and some ointment on your face at where Brock cut you and you met up with Bucky in his kitchen.

“You have such a nice house.” You complimented as you looked around. He thanked you in reply and asked you a question.

“I just ordered chinese food. You care to join me in our make up date?” A small smile tugged on your lips as you said yes.

-

During dinner, the two of you shared a conversation starting from when Bucky admitted that he loved you. You had asked about it, wondering if he meant it just as you had. He explained that he did, probably when you first met. You admitted that you started to like him during the second week when he visited your bakery.

“Well since we love each other… would you like to be my girlfriend? As backwards as this is?” He asked jokingly. You laughed with him and nodded.

“Of course, hun. You know I love you.” Bucky’s heart raced at hearing you and he grinned at you. As you too finished, Bucky offered for you to stay for the night which you accepted. He made you some tea which you were currently drinking.

“I’ll go tell Martha to prepare you a bath while I find something for you to wear.” Bucky excused himself. You softly grabbed his arm, looking up at him while putting down your tea.

“Thank you, Bucky. For everything.” You said, trailing your fingers up Bucky’s arm while standing from your seat. Bucky felt shivers the way you dragged your fingers on him and you lean in to whisper in his ear. “How about I repay you in the shower.” You pull away and wink at him, making Bucky’s member start to harden. He bit his lip softly, nodding at you.

Just as Martha had started the bath for you, you dipped your body in the water and relaxed against the white marble. You felt your tense muscles loosen by the mix of epsom salt and warm water. You heard a knock at the door and knew it was Bucky. He came in with some clothes of his that were a bit small on him.

“Hey doll.” He placed the clothes by the sink before sitting on the toilet seat cover. You rested your chin on your arm which rested on the edge of the tub.

“Hi Bucky.” You whisper softly. He leaned in with his eyes closed to give you a kiss while you back away, instead putting bubbles on his lips.

“Pfft!” He wipes at his mouth. “Wow, YN.”

You bit your lip and told him to come in the tub with you. “Come on Bucky, the water’s warm.” As enticing as it was to go in the bath with you, he felt somewhat insecure. He didn’t want you to see his stomach. You could see his expression was uncomfortable and you asked him about it. “Hey what’s the matter, baby?”

His eyes dropped to his hands in front of him as he rested his elbows on his shoulder. “Just insecure, sugar. How could you like somebody like me? With this body?”

You sighed sadly, not wanting Bucky to feel sad because you loved him just as he was. “Babe, I don’t care what your body looks like. I love you for you. Just let me show you how much I love you and your body.” That encouraged Bucky some more. He was brave and began to strip, making you feel wet in the tub if that was even possible.

He got into the tub with you, slipping behind you so you could rest on him. He groaned at the feeling of how good it felt. It had been too long since he relaxed like this. “Happy now, darling?” You nodded, turning your head to kiss his lips. You then reached for his hand that rested on the edge of the tub and guided it underwater to your cunt. Bucky touched it and smirked, putting a finger inside you to test the waters. You had moaned in response, prompting him to insert another finger and pump it inside you.

“Mhm, yes Bucky.” You closed your eyes as he kissed your neck and hooked his fingers inside you. You parted your thighs so he could get easier access.

“You like this, sugar?” He asked in the shell of your ear.

“Yes, Bucky.” You whimpered. After thrusting in his fingers more into your g-spot, he could feel your walls clench around his fingers. “Oh, I’m going to cum.” You whined, shutting your eyes tighter.

Bucky chuckled. “Cum for me doll. Let go for me.” You did so, feeling the bubble in your stomach burst. Your wave of an orgasm escaped you and you leaned to rest on Bucky’s chest.

“My turn to please you, daddy.” You whispered, turning your body so you could sit on Bucky’s lap while facing him. Bucky’s eyes widened at the nickname but nearly popped out of his sockets at your breasts peeking from the water and you laughed at his expression. He looked like a teen boy losing his virginity for the first time.

You guided Bucky’s hard cock to your entrance before sinking down on him, both moaning in unison at the feeling. He was rather large, filling you up to your cervix. You had to pause in order to adjust to his length before moving. Bucky guided your hips in thrusting, going slow as he didn’t want to hurt you.

“God, you are so tight.” He groaned. You involuntarily clenched around him, making him whine. Oh how you loved the little noises Bucky made.

“Faster, daddy.” You moaned, prompting Bucky to follow. He made you bounce hard on his dick, hitting at your cervix each time. He kept grunting which you shut him up with your kisses. By now, the water was splashing over the edge. You gripped tightly on Bucky’s bicep while the other held beside his head on the marble. After pulling from the kiss, you rested your forehead on his.

“I love you, sweetheart.” Bucky whispered as he kept pushing himself inside you, slamming your body on his at a ruthless pace. You whimpered, feeling yourself close to cumming as he was on the verge of letting go as well. “Cum with me, baby.” He spoke. The two of you let go not long after, both of your juices mixing together and into the water as the creampie dripped from your cunt.

“I love you, Bucky.” You replied back, now feeling tiresome from the activity. You and Bucky exited the cold water and transferred to his shower where you both quickly washed each other before leaving and changing into the clothes that Bucky offered you.

Bucky looked at you wearing his clothes and he couldn’t help but think about his future with you. Maybe he’ll have a family and the thought of you pregnant had him all giddy. He thought of you baking everyday and coming home smelling like the dessert you baked. He thought of you always by his side, always protecting him and making sure that he’s loved just like he’ll do for you.

He sat on his bed, contemplating while you wrapped your arms around his neck, pushing your body against his back. “What are you thinking about, dear?” You asked him, peppering light kisses to his face, neck, and ears.

Yeah, maybe Bucky became soft despite being a mafia boss with a history of killing but he’s always been The Brute. He’s just soft around you because he loves you and would do anything for you.

He smiled at your question already knowing how to respond. “That my life is sweet as dessert with you in it.”

You let out a giggle. “Fucking marry me, Bucky.”

“I do, Mrs. Barnes.”

_ Happily Ever After _

_ The End _


End file.
